1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transparent capsule that has a first compartment adapted to receive a two dimensional item as well as a second compartment to receive a three dimensional item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there has been provided a transparent container for receiving a photo and the container has an eyelet to receive a key chain which in turn holds keys. Such a structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,394 issued to Gohome Wang.
Also there have been provided hinge type of transparent containers for photos where a key ring is build into the container. Such a structure would be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,944 issued to John F. Stoffel.
Each of the above have disadvantages in that they are only adapted for two dimensional items such as photographs.